


The Drop-off

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Trixie Decker, College, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dropping Trix Off at College, Everyone Tries to Hide Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Trixie Decker is going off to college and it isn't a huge surprise to anyone that there's a big send-off. No one really wants to let her go, though.Her family attempts to pretend like everything's okay.





	The Drop-off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of my series but can definitely be read alone! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe tried to keep herself together. She just had to not think about it. That was it. She just made sure that she kept her thoughts strictly off of what would make her collapse at the thought. But no-- she wasn’t going there. Not when she had so much to do. 

She had it all planned out, every hour, every minute. That was how she wanted it. She wanted to control all the plans, thinking that if she controlled everything, she could control her feelings. She didn’t want to be  _ that  _ mom. 

Her behavior was infuriating everyone else around her, though. Lucifer did his best to calm his wife down, but most of his attempts ended with her glare or hushed words of anger. He understood the tradition of being upset (he had seen plenty of films about the sorrow occasion) but he couldn’t quite grasp why it was such a big deal. Trixie hadn’t died or moved across the ocean, she was only just going to college (that was a thirty-seven-minute drive away). She was only becoming independent. If anything, Lucifer was immensely proud of the little urchin. 

Dan was emotional. It wasn’t news to anyone that he had been the most absent during her childhood and he was sad that he hadn’t been there more for her. She kept reminding him that it was alright, that he did the best job that he could’ve, but he still wished he had been better. 

Trixie was… feeling mixed emotions. She thanked her step-grandfather (though she had problems with Him) that she was out of high school (which she could only picture as being hell-like) but she was worried about leaving her family. Things were  _ good.  _ Her mom was happier than she had ever been, married to the Devil and mother to three cool kids, despite parenting two kids under five. And having a big family, it was everything she could ever ask for. She didn’t want to leave them. 

“Yo! Little human!” 

Trixie, her mom (pushing four-year-old Emelia), her step-Devil (holding two-year-old Waverly), and her dad all turned around to find Maze, her wives, and the newborn approaching them on the quad, making quite the scene. Maze hadn’t warned the family they were coming, not that Trixie was very surprised. Maze was like another parent to her and her other what she called ‘aunts’ were family to her too. As much of a commotion as they made, she was happy they were here.

“This place is mad cool, Trix,” Ella told her with a wink. “Amazing choice.” 

“And you’re close,” Maze added with a tight smile as if she really was trying to suppress the sadness. “So if you get into danger I’ll be right here to save you.”

“Please, Maze. You’ve been teaching me how to defend myself for years. I have a knife on me at all times since I was a freshman in high school. I think I’m safe.”

“Excuse me, what?” Chloe asked her daughter, never hearing this story about the knives before now. 

Maze patted the blonde’s shoulder and said, “Eh, she could handle it, Decker. I wouldn’t have given her any weapons if she wasn’t ready. Your daughter’s a badass.” 

Lucifer leaned over to Eve and whispered, “You might want to check your son’s room ever so often for spare weapons your wife has left around.” 

Eve smirked and told him, “Ella and I do weekly searches.” 

Lucifer chuckled and continued to talk to Eve about the college and how they never had the opportunity to do such a thing. Sometimes they were reminded of the lack of choices they had in their existence. 

“You guys didn’t go to college?” Dan asked them with slight awe. “ _ Really _ ? I thought that you two dated then. I think Chloe might have said that. It really seems like something you would have enjoyed, Lucifer.”

The Devil groaned, “Dear old dad didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter. No, it was always orders from him. Free will is something I fell for, Daniel.”

The poor guy stared at his ex-wife’s husband and said, “You’re really weird man. After all these years, I still don’t get you.” 

Meanwhile, Ella and Trixie chatted about classes that the new student had signed up for and possible majors. Maze and Chloe listened in the background, both miserable with letting Trixie go. 

“I’m still not very sure what major will get me to be president of Mars,” Trixie told Ella. “But I’m excited to just take a bunch of classes and see what I like.” 

“Maybe you can major in political science and something like astronomy!” Ella joked and added, “you can be a politician!”

“Possibly,” Trixie said with a shrug. “All I know is that I want to help people. Like my parents. Or well, all of you. I’ve only had the best role models in the world. You all have shown me the good in this world and how it’s worth protecting. Thank you all.” 

The adults all held in their urge to hug the girl and cry. Trixie was always grateful for them. She also knew that since she had already set up her dorm room and met her roommate, all she had left to do was say goodbye, which was the hardest part. 

She said goodbye to her siblings and cousin, Leo, first, knowing they wouldn’t understand what was happening or why they wouldn’t be seeing her for a while. She then turned to Ella and Eve, two women who just recently made their way into her life and their big family. She would miss the fun that she always had with both of them. It seemed like ever since her mom met Lucifer, her family of two kept multiplying, and so did the fun. 

After hugging the two women, she noticed that her dad kept wiping his cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. 

“Damn, I’m sorry, Trix,” Dan said as he pulled her into a hug. “I thought I’d be the cool parent about this.”

“Um, pardon me, in what alternate dimension would you consider yourself the  _ cool  _ parent?” Lucifer asked him, his own eyes red and weepy. 

“Shut up, Lucifer,” Maze began as she put her arm around Chloe’s neck. “Everyone knows  _ we’re  _ the cool parents, okay?” 

Lucifer gasped and shouted, “I am the Devil, Mazikeen! I am the king of cool!” 

Trixie giggled and wrapped her arms around her mom’s husband, expecting to find a stiff body holding her back. Instead, she found warm arms and a tight embrace. Lucifer didn’t want to let go. Not today. 

“You better be good, my dearest human,” Lucifer whispered in her ear as the both of them teared up. “I’m always one prayer away. Or call or text. Whatever you need, my little minx. Though, you aren’t so little anymore, are you?” 

She looked up at his taller frame, his worn eyes, and soft smile. “I’ll always be littler than you, Lucifer. I wouldn’t worry about that. Take care of Waves and Eme. And mom, of course.” 

“I’ll keep them safe,” He promised. “Just as I will, you. Even all these miles away.” 

On her tippy toes, she kissed his cheek and said, “I love you, Lucifer.” 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before telling her, “You haven’t a clue how much I love you, too, Beatrice.” 

“I have an inclination,” She joked and winked as they let go of each other and Trixie walked over to Maze, her favorite demon. She noticed a little water in her eyes and smiled. She always thought she was the one who made the demon soft. 

“Do you have the… um… gifts that I gave you?” Maze asked her in a whisper, not wanting the teenager’s mother to know about the weapon collection that she had passed on to the girl, despite Trixie’s protests that she wasn’t allowed to have them on school property. 

“Already under my bed where they will hopefully stay the whole year,” Trixie told her honestly, ignoring Maze’s eye roll. “I promise to use your  _ gifts  _ if I have to. But everything’s going to be okay. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

Maze stared at her blankly. She  _ always  _ worried about the (not so) little human. Other than finding people for the police, keeping Trixie Decker and the rest of her family safe was her job. That wouldn’t change because of college. In fact, as Maze noticed all the frat boys around, she was that much  _ more  _ close to pulling out a knife and standing in front of her.

Trixie sighed and said, “Don’t look at me like that, Maze. Or else I might not stay here.” She wrapped her arms around the demon, not surprised that Maze stood there like a brick. It was obvious to the eighteen-year-old that Maze was sad and upset. 

“I remember ten years ago,” Maze began, trying to keep her body still and tears from falling. “You used to want me to hold you and tell you stories of my past. You admired me, Trix. You were my apprentice, my partner, maybe even my first friend on earth. I appreciate all that you—“ 

The girl hugged her again and replied, “I love you too, Maze. I’m still that girl. You’re still my best friend. We will still do everything together.”

Maze finally started to believe it and she finally hugged her back, never wanting to let go of her. Not ever. Without Trixie, she wouldn’t have still been here, as happy as she was, with Ella, Eve, and their son. She truly believed that.

When they were apart, they did their secret handshake, feeling like they were young again, when everything was simpler. 

Trixie finally turned to her mom, her hero and warrior. She understood how close her mother was to dying with her job and that made Trixie have a hard time dealing with the fear of abandonment. But then Lucifer and her mom got together and she realized he was the family’s guardian angel, despite his protests against the phrase. She could finally start to rest easy. 

Chloe Decker loves her daughter more than anything. Yes, she loves her children equally, but Trix was first born and was the only thing that kept her from sadness and loneliness when she and Dan split. Their bond was unbreakable. Chloe knew that they weren’t too far away from each other, but it still felt like a punch in the gut. 

“Everyone told me that I would be excited to let you go,” Chloe told her daughter shakily, trying too hard to not cry. “I’m happy that you’re happy, monkey, but I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“Oh, Mom,” Trixie muttered and embraced her mother as if neither of them would break apart. “I’m going to miss you too. But we will still see each other!”

Chloe loved the sound of that, but she knew that she needed to let go. “I want you to be independent, baby. At least for the first semester. So that you can get used to not having me around.”

Trixie nodded glumly, understanding her mom’s point. “I’ll still call once a week.”

“Try to text daily,” Chloe told her. “So that I know you’re okay.”

“I will,” Trixie promised and wiped her mom’s tears away as they let go of each other, ready to move on with the next chapter of their lives. 

The teenager noticed that all the new students were gathering in the dining hall, so she looked at her family for the last time, knowing that it was time for them to depart. She couldn’t find one dry eye in the mix. She loved them, desperately so. For all these years, it was their support that got her to this moment. She knew that it was time to go. With one deep breath, she turned around and began to walk away toward her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and message me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer to give me prompts or tell me what you want to see me write about them in this universe! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
